Wolfhounds
'''Wolfhounds' are dogs that are used as guard animals. They can also be found prowling the cities of Dunwall and Karnaca, and are capable of being possessed by Corvo Attano. In general, their appearance seems to be adapted to the Empire's industrial environment, with the wolfhound's slender build and irregularly shaped head differentiating it from most canines. Domesticated wolfhounds are raised for the first year of their life by hound trainers, who teach them basic commands as well as more advanced hunting and assault techniques. Those that perform adequately at the one-year mark are graduated, and any that do not are put down.Whelping and Training Hounds Wolfhounds often act as companion animals to Overseers, going out on patrol and regularly working with them. The literature and dialogue surrounding Overseers and their wolfhounds suggests that such pairs are quite close.[[The Heart/Quotes#Overseer|''"Some Overseers sleep alongside their hounds in the kennels. Some let the beasts into their bunks."]][[The Heart/Quotes#Overseer|"His wolfhound was injured when they came upon a den of rats. The beast may not recover."]] Combat *A wolfhounds' detection radius is not limited by line of sight, meaning that sneaking up from behind a wolfhound will normally result in detection. Even if Corvo or Emily Kaldwin are behind an obstacle relative to a wolfhound, it can still sniff them out. **However, approaching from outside the hound's field of vision may still be advantageous, as the perception from smell seems to be far more limited in range and takes longer to result in detection. *Wolfhounds are the only type of animal that have detection indicators like humans. *It is impossible to knock out a wolfhound via means that require direct physical contact, those being: **The Tyvian choke-hold, as it can only be used on humans. **A drop-knockout or sliding knockout. **Shadow Walk's non-lethal action. **Semblance. *Wolfhounds are, however, susceptible to any other non-lethal means of elimination, such as sleep darts, hook and stun mines, chloroform bottles, hyperbaric grenades, bone charm effects like ''Void Rapture, and thrown objects to the head while unaware. *Because wolfhounds often patrol with Overseers, it can be difficult to neutralize one without being detected by the other. Also, the fight against them will become more dangerous. Bend Time may be useful while dealing with the companions, especially when trying to avoid detection. *Wolfhounds tend to fall asleep if they are not patrolling together with a guard. With this in mind, it is possible to sneak past them if they do. *Like rats, hagfish, and river krusts, wolfhounds do not count toward lethal kills in mission summaries. As such, it is possible to kill them and still achieve Clean Hands. *While being bitten, the protagonist is completely vulnerable to attack from other enemies. *The wolfhounds' charging attack can push the protagonist back slightly as well as knock them down for a while. Circle-strafe or use Agility to avoid their attacks. Trivia *The artists who designed the wolfhounds for Dishonored based their design off of an amalgam of a dog then "...mixed it a bit with a crocodile, and a little bit of a giraffe in order to make it unique..."This Latest Dishonored Developer Diary Focuses On Art, Characters, and World Design - Giant Bomb *In the mission High Overseer Campbell, there is a report responding to a proposition that the Overseers strap the wolfhounds with explosives to use them as suicide bombers. The author, Hound Master Warton, rejects the idea out of hand, regardless of the chaos level Corvo has achieved. *The Overseer patrolling the kennels stops to talk to his wolfhounds on various occasions. *If the wolfhounds in the kennels survive the High Overseer Campbell mission, they are later taken in and retrained by Whalers.Excerpt from An Assassin's Log *Concept art shows that early designs were based on real-world wolfhounds as well as hyenas. *In Dishonored, wolfhounds have their own unique set of Heart quotes. In Dishonored 2, they have the same quotes as Overseers. *If Corvo is bitten by a wolfhound and is unsuccessful in getting them off of him, an animation will play in which the wolfhound tackles Corvo to the ground and tears his throat out with their teeth, killing him. *While most wolfhounds are a light brown colour, albinos are not rare. **The Fickle Beasts bone charm makes albino wolfhounds turn against their owner. *In Dishonored 2, the Familiar Scent bone charm prevents wolfhounds from smelling the protagonist. This indicates that wolfhounds are trained to react to unknown smells. *Wolfhounds can hear sounds that are below the human hearing range. It is because of this that howling bolts with the Deep Howl Masterwork upgrade cause wolfhounds to flee. *During the time that Corvo possesses a wolfhound, he is able to sprint. *The Brigmore Witches have the ability to reanimate dead wolfhounds as gravehounds. *Wolfhounds in Dishonored 2 have a kind of aura around them when viewed with Dark Vision. This seems to indicate their ability to smell. Gallery 2 concept art overseers witch hunters.png|Early wolfhound and Overseer design. concept art hound statue.jpg|Wolfhound statuette concept art. Wolfhound - basic.png|A wolfhound available as a "prop" for Xbox 360 Avatars. wolfhound concept.jpg|Wolfhound render. wolfhound concept2.jpg|Wolfhound render closeup. dead wolfhounds concept.jpg|Dead wolfhound render. WolfHound Render.jpg|Render of wolfhounds. Overseer.jpg|Render of an Overseer and his hound. wolfhound05.png|An Overseer feeding a wolfhound in the kennels. Voracious3.png|Voracious asleep in the kennels. Voracious2.png|Voracious. Voracious 1.png|Voracious in his cage with the note describing his condition attached. Voracious4.png|A freed Voracious is attacking an overseer. Voracious5.png|An Overseer defending himself against an attacking Voracious. Justice (1).png|Justice eats a dead rat. Justice (2).png|Justice lunges at Corvo. Justice (3).png|Justice bites Corvo. Regal4.png|Regal, one of the wolfhounds in the Kennels. Regal2.png|Regal barking at Corvo. Ratter1.png|Ratter, one of the wolfhounds in the Kennels. Regal5.png|A harking wolfhound. Regal3.png|A wolfhound scratching himself. Ratter3.png|A wolfhound pacing in his cage. wolfhound04.png|Wolfhounds in their cages. sickhounds.png|Dead wolfhounds found in the kennels. wolfhound combat 1.jpg|Corvo in combat with a wolfhound. Wolfhound03.png|Wolfhounds attacking Corvo. Sleeping Hound.png|A sleeping wolfhound. Statue2.png|A statuette of a wolfhound, found at the Golden Cat. 08 wolfhound.png|A wolfhound on Kaldwin's Bridge. wolfhound bridge03.png|A wolfhound stalks a rat. wolfhound bridge01.png|A wolfhound patrolling Kaldwin's Bridge. wolfhound bridge02.png|A hostile wolfhound before attacking Corvo. Overseer chant.png|A wolfhound in Dunwall Tower. screens02 hounds2.png|A wolfhound patrols the Flooded District. Hound Flooded1.png|A wolfhound in the Flooded District. screens02 hounds.png|Corvo fights off wolfhounds in the Flooded District. Saddoggy.png|A wolfhound set ablaze. half eaten hound.png|A wolfhound, half eaten. Wolfhounds 2.jpg|Two wolfhounds. thug wolfhound01.jpg|Slackjaw fends off a wolfhound. TallboyWolf.jpg|A wolfhound in the Dunwall streets. Poster hound pits.jpg|A poster advertising the Hound Pits Pub. PAX Wolfhound.png|A dead wolfhound in Dishonored 2. A Wolfhound turning on its master.jpg|A wolfhound turning on and killing its master. HB DeepUpgrade.png|A wolfhound on one of the Masterwork upgrades for the howling bolt. Graffiti DotO 5.png|The corpse of a wolfhound used in a failed attempt to create a gravehound by a former witch in Death of the Outsider. References de:Wolfshund es:Molosos ru:Волкодавы pl:Wilczarze it:Cani Lupo Category:Enemies Category:Animals